Classroom Fantasies
by kyla713
Summary: Alice is a professor at Dartmouth, who has an unhealthy attraction to one of her students. AH/OOC
1. Classroom Fantasies

"**Forbidden Love Affair"**

**A Contest of Hidden Desires**

**Penname:** kyla713

**Title of One-Shot:** Classroom Fantasies

**Pairing:** Jasper & Alice

**POV:** Alice

**Rating:** NC-17/M

**Theme: **Teacher/student

**Word Count:** 6267

I swore to myself when I was hired as a History professor here at Dartmouth that I would never find myself in such a predicament. It was just wrong on so many levels, and not only would I lose my job, but my self-respect as well. That was before a young man by the name of Jasper Whitlock walked through my classroom door the first day of that semester.

He was the first to enter that morning, and when I glanced up to greet him, I was taken aback by the beauty of a student for the first time in my career. My gaze met the most striking granite eyes I had ever seen, and when he addressed me, his voice was soft with a deep Texan drawl. He walked with a grace I had never before witnessed in a man. As the semester wore on, I found myself looking forward to his arrival every morning. And without fail, he was always the first to arrive.

However, I was determined to remain professional. I had a boyfriend after all, and he was one of the most amazing men I had ever met. But lately, while I was with him, I was never really there. It was Jasper's face I pictured while we were making love, and again in my dreams as he was lying by my side.

The fantasies began after the oral presentation I had all my students give mid-semester. I had the privilege of instructing some of the most brilliant minds in the country. But my breath stilled when Jasper stood to make his way up to the stage of the auditorium, where I was holding the presentations. His presence filled the room so absolutely with every step he took, and he spoke with a passion I'd never heard before. His deep southern drawl only added to the intensity of his presentation on the Second Battle of Galveston in 1863. It took everything in me to concentrate on the words coming out of his mouth rather than the smooth texture of his lips, his long fingers as they gripped each side of the podium, and his soft gray eyes meeting mine as he spoke. He looked nervous at times, and I had a feeling that he wasn't accustomed to public speaking. He often would stammer or shuffle through his notes. The end of the day could not come soon enough for me, and I hurried home that evening to relieve the tension built up in those short twenty minutes before meeting my boyfriend for dinner.

The following week passed slowly and it almost seemed as if he could read my mind. That he could see every thought racing through my head as he watched me intently through each lecture. The more I tried to avoid glancing over to that side of the room, the more my gaze seemed drawn to his. And when Friday finally arrived, I only had my morning class. I was desperately looking forward to heading out of there early and taking the long weekend to collect myself.

I sat down at my desk and leaned down into the drawer for my purse when the students finally began to file out at the end of class. I righted myself in the chair and was startled slightly when I felt a presence beside me. As my eyes ran up his body more slowly than necessary to meet his face, I took in every inch of his simple, yet sexy black jeans and white t-shirt ensemble.

"Professor Brandon," I heard his soft voice rumble in his throat, causing a chill to run through my body as my eyes finally met his. The sound of my name on his lips, even with the formality, made me tremble. His scent was driving my senses wild; a very clean, outdoorsy scent mixed with the traces of his aftershave. All man and making it all the more difficult for me to separate the teacher from the woman in me.

I placed a neutral smile on my face, steeling myself as best I could before speaking. "Yes, Mr. Whitlock?" I replied keeping my voice steady, impressing even myself. At least until I felt the pit of my stomach tighten as the corners of his mouth lifted into a slight smirk and his eyes dropped to the folder in his hand containing his term paper. I furrowed my brow as I took it gently from him, and then flipped through the completed essay before looking back up at him. "This isn't due until next week."

An uncomfortable look washed over his features as he nodded, keeping his eyes averted from mine. "Yes, about that," he began nervously as his hands rested on the edge of my desk. I watched his fingers tense as they repeatedly gripped and released the wooden surface before he continued. "I won't be in class next week. Something has come up, and I need to leave for a few days."

Before I thought enough to stop myself, I reached over to place my hand over his as I watched his eyes flicker. "Jasper, are you alright? Is there anything I can help you with?" I offered and then felt his hand turn and grip my fingertips gently.

His sad eyes met mine and I found myself drowning in their depths. The electricity I felt stirring around us was intoxicating and when he shook his head, I felt a dull ache throb in my chest. "No, thank you. I just have some things I need to sort out," he replied and I watched him trying to force the smile back onto his face.

I nodded slowly but never took my eyes off his, and he still held my hand in his. My entire world felt as if it was spinning and I convinced myself that was why he appeared to be moving closer. It wasn't until our faces were an inch apart and I could feel his breath brushing over my lips that I noticed my heart racing with anticipation, and I finally closed my eyes. My mind was screaming at me to stop, reminding me of everything I stood to lose for something as simple as a kiss. But my body was louder, aching for his touch, the feel of his lips just once. It convinced me that it was probably just a dream anyway, and I would wake up any moment in a cold sweat and with a throbbing desire between my legs.

A sudden slam out in the hallway followed by a long string of profanities snapped us both out of our haze and I realized we were both breathing heavily. I pulled my hand gently away from his, and my eyes fell to my desk. "I'll see you when you return, Mr. Whitlock," I said suddenly with an unsteady professionalism returning to my voice. I headed out of the classroom as fast as my legs could carry me, but not before I heard him growl softly as the door closed behind me.

The separation was to be short-lived, however. While out to dinner with my boyfriend the next evening, a group of laughing college boys caught my attention. One in particular. A mass of blond wavy hair stood out amongst the small group and I felt my heart begin to race while my breathing stilled. One of his friends moved aside and there he was in full view; his crooked smile, his eyes squinted slightly in laughter, a pretty brunette laughing beside him. I felt my chest constrict irrationally as I watched her lean against his shoulder. He licked his lips briefly, and then as his eyes met mine, I watched his smile immediately falter and my eyes fell to the table.

"Alice? Are you alright, baby?" I heard from across the table and I looked up to see Edward's lime eyes meeting mine with a worried look. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

I gave him a small smile and reached for his hand across the table, squeezing it reassuringly. "I'm fine, Edward," I replied, but my eyes flickered back to the other table to find that Jasper's gaze was still on me. I swallowed hard and glanced back to Edward, guilt swarming over me. He was so much more than I deserved, and that particular moment was living proof of it. There I was having a meal that _I_ chose over the expensive dinner that Edward had wanted to take me to, and instead of enjoying my two year anniversary with him, I was allowing myself to be distracted by another man. A _student_! I took a deep breath and stood up, walking over to Edward and placing my hand on his cheek. "I'll be right back, baby. I just forgot something in the car."

His lips against mine as I leaned down to kiss him gently did not help relieve my guilt at all. I hurried across the room and passed the table, avoiding Jasper's gaze as I did. As soon as I was outside, I slipped out of view of the windows and leaned back against the wall. _This has to stop. I can't keep going on like this_, I thought to myself_._ My life was perfect and made sense six months before. I had an amazing job that I had worked so hard for. I had the car I had always dreamed of having. And last, but not least, the most perfect boyfriend in the world, who cherished the ground I walked on and made me feel whole. Or so I thought. Until the moment that Jasper walked into the room that first day and I felt everything I had been missing with Edward; lust, hunger, animalistic desire. And no matter how I tried to shape Edward to fit that mold, all of his touches, whether we were making love or fucking, could not come close to comparing with the emotions that Jasper had ignited in me with a simple look.

"So _that's _the lucky man?" A voice I would know anywhere broke the silence and I pinched my eyes closed and attempted to calm my breathing. His scent suddenly assaulted me with a vengeance and my eyes shot open to find his face mere inches from mine, his arms pinning me on either side against the wall. "Alice…" he whispered.

The sound of my name on his lips rang like the harps of heaven in my ears, and my breaths came more quickly. "Jasper, don't," I begged, shaking my head as I tried to duck under his arm. "I'm your professor."

He shifted his body closer to mine, keeping me locked against the wall. "I don't see a classroom here, Ms. Brandon," he replied in an almost pained voice, and I ached to reach up and touch his cheek. To remove every trace of the anguish I heard there. His head tilted slightly as he looked at me, angling it almost as if he were going to kiss me. I couldn't allow it to happen, but I also couldn't seem to force my legs to move me from that spot. "Alice," he repeated softly and I swallowed hard, not fighting him that time and feeling his lips tracing along my jaw and down my neck. "All semester, I have tried to control myself... have tried so hard to ignore this. But it is becoming more impossible by the day. And I know you feel this, too. I can see it."

"Jasper, I need to go. Just let me go," I struggled out with a shake of my head. I needed for him to release me, because I wouldn't find a way out of his grasp on my own. I focused on reminding myself of every single reason this was wrong, why I should _want_ him to let me walk away. "I can't be seen like this, and even if only on a personal level… he's right inside. I can't do this to him. And I can't risk my job. Excuse me."

That time he allowed me to take a few steps away. But I hadn't moved more than a few feet from him when I felt his hand on my arm pulling me around the corner and completely out of sight. His arm came around my shoulders, holding me from behind. I could feel every breath he took as his chest rose and fell against my back. "I can't fight this anymore, Alice. Seeing you with him only makes it more difficult to not try and make you mine," he whispered in a husky tone, and I felt a shiver run violently down my spine as his lips brushed the base of my neck and his hardened length pressed against the small of my back. "The things I want to do to you could make every one of his touches a distant memory."

The pit of my stomach coiled with desire from his words and his voice. His soft lips brushing against the skin of my neck, causing the moisture between my legs to pool and my body feel weak. But my mind screamed at me to stop it, much to my dismay. That was how I wanted to feel with Edward; I had _longed_ for him to make me feel this way. But Edward was my reality, something Jasper could never be. "I love him, Jasper," I whispered weakly, still unable to find the will to fight him off. His simple gestures were causing my body to soar in ways I'd never even imagined.

I heard him sigh at my words and his hold tightened on me slightly. "Tell me you don't feel this, too, and I will let you walk away and go back to him," Jasper said in a strained voice against my ear, kissing it gently.

I felt the tears pooling in my eyes with his words and I closed my eyes. Trying to find the strength to do it; to lie to him, and in turn, make it right. I brought my hands up to his arm and pulled it away from me, turning around to face him. I opened my eyes again, hoping I could convince him more successfully than I could ever convince myself. Our eyes locked and I stroked his cheek gently, shaking my head. "I don't. I'm sorry."

Before he could see the deception in my eyes, I turned and walked away; quickly making my way into the restaurant again and back to Edward. Back where I belonged.

The weeks following his return to class were tense to say the least. He never looked away from me, never seemed ashamed of what had happened outside of that restaurant that day. We never spoke about it, either. I was glad about that, at least. Edward had noticed a change in me that day as well. After we left the restaurant, I brought him back to my apartment, anxious to relieve the tension and arousal caused by Jasper. At first, he seemed enticed by me pushing him onto the couch and straddling him as soon as we stepped in the door, roughly tugging the clothes from his body. I had never taken control that way and he was enjoying it. And when I bent over the back of the couch and begged him to take me from behind, I felt his erection twitch against my ass. But as I closed my eyes, it wasn't Edward I was seeing anymore.

I was envisioning that alley Jasper had pulled me into. And the couch was the wall he was pressing me against. It was him inside me, his hands on my hips pulling me against him and deepening his thrusts. And when Edward finally exploded inside me, I bit my lip hard to keep from screaming Jasper's name as it sent me over at last.

But as Edward was kissing my neck and shoulder as he did every time we fucked, showing me that he still loved me, I felt the tears burning in my eyes with guilt. I had just used the man I loved for a release that another man evoked. And then I crumbled into his arms, crying into his chest as he laid us down and wrapped the blanket around us.

"Alice, what is wrong, baby?" Edward asked in a desperate tone, kissing my hair and holding me against him.

All I could do was shake my head and kiss his chest. "I love you," I whispered against his skin, pulling myself closer and eventually falling asleep in his arms.

Finally, it was the last week of the semester, and I was struggling between the relief that it was almost over and the dread that I only had five more days of those unruly blond locks catching my eye from the back of the classroom. Five more days of the fascinated gazes in those amazing gray eyes. Five more days of that quirky smile of his. Five more days… and I would never see him again.

_My life will get back to normal and make sense again_, I repeated to myself all week. Convincing myself that it was a good thing. He would graduate and go back to his life in Texas, and I could get back to my life with Edward. The way it _should _be.

But the sense of foreboding was strong when Friday came, and I carefully kept my eyes averted from Jasper while wishing all my students well in their futures. But once I dismissed the class, I looked up and nodded my farewell to him. And then just as quickly lowered my eyes to the desk, concentrating on the papers on the surface in front of me. The sound of his boots halted at the door and I heard it close and lock. My gaze shot up to meet his and I felt my body begin to tremble at the look in his eyes as he slowly stalked toward me. I should have been afraid, but I couldn't find it in myself. "Can I help you with something, Mr. Whitlock?" I asked, my professional tone creeping back into my voice.

He closed in on me, standing behind me again just as he had that day outside the restaurant and placing his hands on either side of me on the desk. "Jasper," he whispered tenderly against my ear and I felt that shiver of excitement run through me again. "What happened to calling me Jasper?"

I bit my lip as I once again felt my effect on him pressing against my back, and I stifled a moan. "I am your teacher, and you are my student, Mr. Whitlock," I replied weakly and rested my head back against his shoulder.

"Not anymore," he murmured against the skin just below my ear and nipped at it gently. He brought one hand from the desk and rested it against my stomach, pulling me against him more firmly. A shuddering breath left my body as he ground his hips against me, and his hand trailed down the front of my jeans to rest between my legs. The heat of my arousal increased against his touch, and my mouth fell agape as he rubbed against me in slow circles. "I need you, Alice. Even if just this once."

My hips moved of their own volition, against everything I knew to be right. I wanted to feel him, and I heard a deep groan emanate from his throat as my ass ground back against him. "We can't do this," I whimpered feebly as his ministrations continued against me through my jeans, causing my body to tremble. "My job! Edward!"

My voice came out in pants as we worked each other into a frenzy. Nothing had ever felt so simultaneously wrong and right at the same time. And his internal struggle felt almost as palpable as my own. "Tell me to stop, Alice. Please, I need you to tell me to stop. Because I can't do it. Tell me to walk out of here and never dare to stand in your presence again. I don't have it in me. I need you."

The anguish in his voice broke my heart, but also snapped something inside of me. My body and desire took over my brain and I turned in his arms, taking his visibly strained face between my hands and pulling his lips against mine roughly. "No, I can't," I mumbled against his mouth, clutching his hair in my hand.

I forgot everything but the man in front of me; the softness of his lips moving against mine with an urgency I had never experienced. The chill from the calloused texture of his hands as he pulled my shirt out of my jeans before slipping them underneath the fabric and running them over my bare back. My skin tingled as his palms skimmed my abdomen, and slid up to cup my breasts. A deep guttural moan emitted from my body as he gripped them tightly, his lips pressing harder in their desperation.

I wanted him. I wanted every inch of him against me and driving me to ecstasy. _Now_.

My hands moved to the waist of his pants, blindly scrambling for the button as he brought his down to cup my ass and lift me up to sit on the desk. I unfastened the button and slid my hand anxiously into his boxers and wrapped my fingers around his thick, hard arousal. After a few strokes of my hand around him, I felt him bite lightly on my lip and his hand gripped my forearm to remove my hold on him. Our eyes met and I watched him shake his head slowly.

"Not yet, darlin'," he whispered huskily against my lips. The color of his hooded eyes resembled the sky just before a summer thunderstorm. And it sent a thrill through me when he suddenly lifted my shirt from my body, and then released the clip holding up my hair and let it cascade down over my shoulders. When I heard the pleasurable growl in his throat as his fingers drove into the strands, I was suddenly very grateful I had decided to grow it out last year. Not only did it look and feel sexier than the old crop I used to have, but Jasper had just confirmed that it drove men insane. "I want _you_, Alice."

I kissed him roughly as my hands began to fumble with the buttons of his shirt. I worked my way down, sliding off the desk to kneel in front of him on the floor, and continued from his now open shirt to the zipper of his pants. I freed his erection from its confines swiftly, his pants and boxers falling to his ankles and I reclaimed it in my hand. I felt so uninhibited there with Jasper. This wasn't all about love and respect, as it was with Edward. This was primal want and lust, and I threw caution to the wind as I took him into my mouth and moaned around it. "Patience, Mr. Whitlock," I said in a deep husky voice I hadn't even recognized as I released him and ran my tongue along the underside of his shaft. If I was going to surrender and give in to it, take the chance of losing everything for that one moment… I was going to enjoy everything about him. I flicked my tongue swiftly over his scrotum and sucked lightly on the skin there and his hands tightened in my hair.

I took in the sight of his face, committing it to memory. It was beautiful. His eyes were pinched closed at the sensation of my mouth on him, his forehead pulling together a little more with every movement of my lips and tongue. My hand moved vigorously along him in tandem, and he hissed through clenched teeth. "Alice… stop… I'm not gonna… hold out… muchlongerdarlin.." he groaned in heavy pants and I dragged my tongue along him in response, swirling around the head and taking him deep into my mouth again.

Our soft moans blended together in the room as I dragged my teeth lightly along him. His breath stilled and his hands held the sides of my head, guiding me along him at a pace that quickly sent him over the edge. I whimpered softly until he had ridden it out his orgasm and then gently kissed his tip once more, eliciting a hiss, before raising myself back up to stand in front of him.

"God, Alice!" he breathed out heavily before his lips collided roughly with mine, kissing me with a wild abandon. My lace covered breasts met the exposed skin of his chest, and my leg wrapped around his hip as I returned every ounce of passion he was giving me. "Let me pleasure you. I'm begging you."

His hands came to my waist and pushed me away from him slightly, spinning me around in his arms and quickly reclaimed his hold around my waist. I reached my hand back to grasp his hair tightly in my hand as he traced my neck teasingly with his lips, trying to achieve firmer contact. His fingers skillfully unfastened my jeans and pushed them down of my hips, his hands gently massaging my thighs as he guided them down. I stepped out of my shoes to shed my pants from my body completely, until I was standing in front of him in nothing but my bra and panties.

A soft humming escaped from him as I felt his hips pressing against my ass, his hands firmly holding me against him. "Lean forward, Alice," he breathed against my ear, brushing his lips teasingly against my earlobe. I complied and bent forward on my desk, gasping softly as I felt his hot breath against the thin lace barrier between his mouth and my aching arousal. "So beautiful," he growled softly, his voice thick with desire. Desire for me. My hips arched slightly in an attempt to bring his lips in contact with where I needed him the most and I shrieked as I felt a sharp stinging on my ass, quickly followed by a moan. "Mmmm, you like that, Alice? You want more?"

My clit throbbed at his words and I gripped the edge of my desk above my head tightly. He was everything I wanted and couldn't have. Edward would never handle me that way, even if I begged. And the distinct contrast between fantasy and reality was brought to the forefront again as his hand connected with my skin again on my other cheek. "God yes, please," I panted heavily.

His fingers slipped under my panties, finally grazing my aching arousal and my breath caught in my throat. The roughness of his skin added all the more friction as he rubbed against me, something I had never experienced before. His hot breath feathered over the skin of my hip and I felt his lips press against my burning flesh. "Damn, you are so wet!" he murmured against my skin. His fingertip traced slowly around my entrance, and my breath picked up again just as his motions seemed to stall slightly. "Are you sure?"

The tone in his voice was slightly different, though still heavily laced with lust. "Yes… I want you..." I whispered, pausing for a moment, licking my dry lips and releasing the air from my lungs, "Jasper."

I heard him let out a shuddering breath as his lips pressed against my hip, and then his finger suddenly thrust inside of me. I felt as if all the air had been knocked out of my body, and I was gasping with each movement of his hand and more so when he added another finger. Within moments he was fucking me furiously with his hand. I was so close to coming that when he suddenly withdrew his hand, I growled loudly at the loss.

"Shhh, sweetheart," I suddenly felt his breath and lips against my ear, and his already hardened cock pressing against my ass. His hands ran down my sides until his fingers hooked into my panties, and he kissed down my body as he lowered them; kneeling behind me again. He kissed each of my thighs and then finally took my clit between his lips and sucked furiously, quickly building me back to my peak. But all too soon, that contact was broken as well, and I was left whimpering and squirming helplessly on my desk.

"Please… please, I need it…" I begged him as I arched my back.

"I want to taste you when you come, Alice," he said softly, just as breathless as I was. His tongue moved in taunting circles around my entrance and then without warning, drove inside me as his fingers returned to vigorously rub my clit. I bit my lip to keep from screaming as I came hard around his tongue, harder than I had ever come before.

On trembling legs, I gripped the edge of the desk tighter to keep from sliding off it even after his mouth left me. My head was spinning as he lifted me to raise me up to him. I turned my head to meet his lips. And without warning, before either of us could give any of this another thought, I felt him slide inside of me from behind. I gasped slightly and my head fell back against his shoulder as his teeth lightly nipped at my neck. But neither of us moved. Neither of us even breathed. It was such a surreal moment, and it was then that I knew that I had found my soul mate. He fit me as if he had been molded specifically for my body. It felt so right and yet so wrong once again. He could have been sent there just to dangle perfection in my view only to rip it away again, leaving me empty.

My thoughts were interrupted as he began to move inside of me, and I felt a tear pool in the corner of my eye from the pleasure and pain of it all.

"You feel so good, Alice," he whispered, brushing soft kisses along my jaw as he rolled his hips against me slowly and deeply.

I reached my hand back to pull on his hip and tilted mine to feel him fill me more completely. I felt my jaw drop and then tremble slightly at the sensation. "More… harder," I panted in barely above a whisper. It was everything I had ever imagined and more, and that time, it was real. It was really him there with me, making me feel that way, and it was overwhelming.

His hands gripped onto my hips and I leaned forward on my arms on the desk to give myself leverage to push back against him. That sharp sting shot through me again as his hand met my skin roughly again and a soft mewling sound erupted from me. "Why doesn't this feel wrong?" he asked in a rough voice, accentuating each word with a thrust and then suddenly pulled away. He unclasped my bra and pushed it off my shoulders, then turned me around to face him. I placed my hands on either side of his face and pulled him abruptly to me to kiss me, and then trailed them down his neck and pushing his shirt off his shoulders. I needed to feel him flush against me. Just that once. "Why aren't you mine?"

I couldn't answer, and instead, just met his lips again, pulling him down to the desk with me. I ground against him until he finally returned inside of me and our eyes locked. Everything in his eyes mirrored mine; the feelings in that moment, the knowledge that it was all there would ever be between us. I couldn't get caught up in emotion, though. I bit his lip gently and raised my hips to his. "Fuck me, Jasper."

He kissed me once and then rose back up to stand. His hands gripped onto my hips roughly, and he began slamming into me repeatedly. My hands came up over my head to grip the desk, and my back arched. "I'm not gonna last long like this, darlin'."

_God, I love how he says that,_ I thought to myself. _Darlin'_. And in that sexy Texan drawl, deep and passionate. It sent my arousal shooting through the roof. "Please, Jasper… just a little more. So close."

I ground out a string of profanities through my teeth as he briskly rubbed my clit while slamming into me over and over. I had to cover my mouth to silence the scream that threatened to escape as I came hard again around him, and he groaned as my muscles clenched around him tightly until I felt him throb and spill inside me.

We stayed there, breathing heavily and staring at each other, not daring to move. We both knew what came next, and it appeared that neither of us was ready for it. But all too soon I felt him pull away and I closed my eyes to blink back the tears as he adjusted his pants and slid my panties back up my legs. I sat up and continued to silently get dressed as did he, until we stood in an awkward silence.

I chanced a look up to him and he was staring at me as well, fully clothed but no nearer to the door. I pushed off the desk where I had resumed leaning and walked over to him, taking a deep breath and answering the unspoken questions in his eyes. "This is where you kiss me, and we say goodbye."

Tears burned in my eyes as he slowly leaned in and brushed his slightly trembling lips against mine. But I couldn't fight off the urge to kiss him with everything in me, just one more time. Nothing was ever enough. My hands wove in his hair while his arms held me tightly around my waist.

When we finally broke for breath, I nuzzled my nose against his once more before whispering, "Goodbye, Mr. Whitlock."

He opened his eyes to look at me and nodded his head in understanding. "Goodbye, Miss Brandon."

With that, he let me go and grabbed his bag, pausing once to look back at me, and then walked out of my classroom and out of my life. I slid to the floor in a pile as soon as the door closed.

_What the hell have I done?_

**x-x-x**

I spent the next several days trying to forget; trying to let go of the memory of that day. Until I just had one more day to get through. I was planning on foregoing graduation until the dean requested that I hand out the diplomas for the History department. Naturally, that meant I would have to come face to face with him again. I'd have to stand stoic after endless nights of restless dreams about every touch, every kiss, every sound from those beautiful lips.

And when the moment of truth arrived, it began again; the pounding in my heart, the longing I felt whenever he was near, and the aching to touch him. His fingers stroked mine gently as he took the rolled paper from my hand, his gaze locking with mine momentarily before the next student came behind him to receive her diploma.

As soon as the last name was called, I walked from the stage as quickly as I could without breaking into a run and leaned against the wall in the hallway. The tears I'd been fighting against finally fell free from my eyes and my body shook with a sob. What the hell was I going to do? My mind and my body were never going to stop wanting him, but it seemed as if my heart wouldn't, either. It ached to reach out and hold him the way I had never experienced before, and even more because I hadn't.

"Alice?" I heard the soft voice from behind me and I turned around quickly to see Jasper at the end of the hall. Even from a distance, he appeared drawn and tired but still undeniably beautiful. Without a single word passing between us, I began making steps toward him. As I drew closer, I could see the tears in his eyes matching my own and my pace quickened until I practically ran into his arms, my lips crashing passionately against his. His arm wrapped around my waist tightly, lifting me off the ground slightly as my hand cupped his cheek.

"Jasper," I whispered softly as he moved from my lips to my neck, peppering it with urgent kisses. "Please don't go."

I felt my back hit the wall beside us as his hand wove into my hair and his lips returned to mine again, our tongues gliding along each other.

"Alice?"

"Jasper?"

Two anguished voices froze us in our spot as we turned to look toward the sources. My heart constricted as my gaze met the pained stare of my boyfriend of two years. Beyond the fact that I had been caught in the arms of a student, I saw the heartbreak in Edward's eyes. Heartbreak that I had placed there, and knew I would never be able to take away.

"Edward…"

"Bella…"


	2. Chapter 2

**"Forbidden Love Affair"**

**A Contest of Hidden Desires**

****

**.net/community/Forbidden_Love_Affair_A_Contest_of_Hidden_Desires/68847/**

******Submissions are no longer being accepted, voting is scheduled to begin******** on Friday May 1st, 2009 at 8 a.m. central time. **

****

~ Three votes per person ~

********

~ All thirty entries will be voted on in one round ~

~ If any voting results in a tie for the top three spots, a secondary poll will be posted on Saturday May 9th, 2009 and will be up until Monday May 11th, 2009 until 10 p.m. central time ~

~ Once voting ends, the top three stories will receive custom prizes, including an animated gif for your story! ~

**************Please see the contest Community C2 for all entries:  
**

**************Please see the poll on goldentemptress' profile for voting. **

**************Voting will be closed on Friday May 8th, 2009 at 10 p.m. central time.  
**

**************Voting instructions can be found below:**

Voting Guidelines:


End file.
